


The Quiet Moments

by booksarenotboringyouare



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just alec thinking about his wonderful weird family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksarenotboringyouare/pseuds/booksarenotboringyouare
Summary: Sometimes, Alec can't quite believe how far he's come





	The Quiet Moments

It was the quiet moments that Alec treasured the most.

That is not to say that he didn’t love the loud moments; the unique sound of Magnus’ laughter after a long day, the friendly squabbling between Jace and Izzy on uneventful missions or the extra noise that Clary and Simon provided in his life.

But there was something about the silent moments that just overwhelm him sometimes; the small, insignificant details about his family that tend to overpower him. Like how Max always yawned while reading his comic books in the evenings, trying to ignore the fact that his little eyes were drooping. Like how Simon and Clary occasionally mindlessly do something that is so very un-mundane, and it reminds Alec of just how far they’ve come. Like how Izzy always hums under her breath when braiding her hair or polishing her whip, in a land of her own. Like how Jace will always tap his fingers on any available surface when he’s nervous or excited, and unknowingly taps out the rhythm of a childhood lullaby. 

Like when Magnus breathes.

It is not often that Magnus is quiet, the warlock is loud to his very core, but sometimes between twilight evenings and golden mornings, Magnus simply breathes, and Alec is mesmerised.

When he was younger, Alec never imagined he would have this sort of family; in the dark of night he’d always assumed that Jace, Izzy and Max would die on a mission one day, or it would be him that would perish. He thought that they would abandon him after they discovered who he is and who he chooses to love.

He never in a million years imagined this wonderful, loud, boisterous family, and he never takes advantage of the quiet moments that remind him of all he’s gained.

**Author's Note:**

> first shadwohunters fic be kind kids  
> also this could be book or tv canon whichever you choose


End file.
